Homer Simpson
Homer Simpson is a main character in The Simpsons TV series and is one of the main protagonists of Electric Pony Solider and Internet Heroes and is a secondary protagonist of Super Legend Heroes and A View To Paris. Personality Homer's personality is one of frequent stupidity, dimwit-ness, selfishness, laziness, and explosive anger; one might say it is that of the "Average Joe". He also suffers from a short attention span which complements his intense but short-lived passion for hobbies, enterprises and various causes. Homer is prone to emotional outbursts; he gets very envious of his neighbors, the Flanders family, and is easily enraged at his son, Bart, and strangles him in an exaggerated manner. His trademark phrase to strangling Bart, "Why you little...!" and on one occasion, "Why you little bastard!". He also spanks Bart sometimes and, in one case, Lisa. He shows no compunction about this, and does not attempt to hide his actions from people outside the family, even showing disregard for his son's well being in other ways. While Homer has repeatedly upset people and caused all sorts of mayhem in Springfield, these events are usually caused by either his explosive temper or lack of foresight. Except for expressing annoyance at Ned Flanders, Homer's actions are usually unintentional. Most of his explosive anger is targeted on Bart, because of something stupid or bad he had said or done. Despite their disadvantages, these common outbursts saved Homer from dying of a pent-up rage-induced heart attack. While Homer's stupid antics often upset his family, he has also performed acts that reveal him to be a surprisingly loving father and husband. Homer tends to derive amusement from the misfortune of others. He is a chronic thief and borderline kleptomaniac which ranges from petty to grand theft, stealing everything from TV trays to power tools and air conditioners, even an entire room of the Flanders House from Ned Flanders. Homer has at times debated against his brain. Occasionally, a specific body part such as his face, stomach or liver is also shown debating with his brain. In one notable scene Homer's mind actually leaves his body out of boredom, causing him to collapse. Homer is also inclined to retreat into fantasy, such as daydreaming of Germany as "the land of chocolate". Homer's attitudes toward woman, romance, and sex are occasionally shown. While Homer's marriage with Marge is occasionally strained, it seems generally happy. Despite this, Homer is often tempted with other women, and usually shows no qualms with gawking at (and drooling over) attractive women. Homer almost had an affair with Mindy Simmons, but ended up not wanting to. He has made the occasional remark denoting his attraction to other women (including his neighbor's wife), even in front of Marge on an occasion, but always shows his devotion to Marge in the end. Dawn of Princess Twilight Homer Simpson's only appearance in Dawn of Princess Twilight was when he was kicked out of the Comic Cons-Con by everyone else and sadly leaves. Ironically, He was the only one who was spared from facing Princess twilight Sparkle. Electric Solider Pony TBA Internet Heroes TBA Super Legend Heroes TBA A View to Paris Homer was originally going to be mentioned in A View To Paris but, now he's confirmed to be a secondary protagonist once again like in the previous comic, Super Legend Heroes. Ghost Season TBA Dragon Ball Nightmare TBA Gallery Category:Protagonist Category:Hero Category:Alive Category:Humans Category:Elementals Category:The Simpsons Characters Category:Main protagonists Category:Electric soldier pony Category:Internet heroes Category:Super legend heroes Category:Dawn of Princess Twilight Category:Adults Category:A view to paris Category:Dragon Ball Nightmare Category:Males Category:Secondary protagonists Category:Summoned